Kitty Cat!
by QueenCeleste 349
Summary: Alexandria Eli Northland is a girl posing as a boy, Alexander Eli Northland, in order to take over her family's company. She is given the position of the Queen's kitten, meaning she has to over look all missions of the other agents and keep everything in order. She through this all is trying to find happiness. Will she find it with certain characters?
1. Chapter 1

Time is the one thing you can never get back and yet most waste it like it is nothing. I stood and watched as people went by ignoring the fact I was there. So engrossed in their own thoughts and lives, not truly caring enough to notice what is around them. I was like that once. It is a curse really being like that, so oblivious to the beauty and atrocities around us. They don't take notice of the beauty and cruelty the world around us holds. Now I didn't have anything to do with myself anymore, my family was gone, my life in pieces. I had nothing to return to, so indeed there was not any reason to go back.

Yet, I find that I am unable to be at rest. Finding within myself that I need to go back and accomplish what my family would have wanted me to accomplish. My father had been the proud owner of a good Candy and shipping company and now that he is gone I find that as his only child he would have wanted me to go back and take over leading our company to prosperity once more. The only thing I find in this is that, though I am his only child, I am a girl and at this point women are still discriminated against. The troubles of time traveling you get stuck in one place and you have to conform to it, my family got stuck here in the 18th century. We adapted fairly well and established that we were related to a very old distinguished family. Standing up once more I made up my mind. I have to go back and fight. Sighing I grabbed my long hair. I would have to cut it, wash up and go shopping for boy clothes. It defiantly was not going to be fun for me; I went along down the road to accomplish my task.

First I went to get my hair cut and because of its length I had it turned into a wig. You never know when I might need such a thing I hope not, but again you never know. The lady and man cutting my hair were crying the whole time sad to see my "Beautiful" long hair being cut. Fools, it is just hair I can always grow it out again. After promising to not cut it again, I went out to buy some more manly clothes. I went to Meredith my family's personal seamstress, and designer. We ended up creating a whole new wardrobe. I decided to go with a more modern look with Victorian twists here and there. Therefore making me look fashion foreword and distinguished among the rest. Smiling I got a copy of my mother and father's will as well as a letter from the Queen to notify and make official that I am the owner of everything. It was quite hard to get a letter but considering the fact that my family was very close to the Queen I was able to obtain it. It took me most of the day though.

Once I finally got my home back I started cleaning. While I was gone it got dirty and nasty, some fat man took up residence while I was gone. After kicking him out of my home I started to work. I was able to change the color scheme back to gold, pale blue and white, sort all the business papers and get all the finances in order, as well as making the home look more presentable over all. Sighing I was finally able to rest. I got the master bedroom ready and set for myself and started thinking about the staff members I would need.

My dream was dreadful but at least I had dreamt of my family. Sighing I got up and began my day. I went into town to find the people I would need. Singing a soft tune as I went along I let myself relax and be free the only sad thing is that there was no nature for me to enjoy as I went along. My first stop was Meredith's shop she was likely to know someone looking for a job. I sang the high note loudly and finished my song before entering her store causing people to look at me. Not caring I continued into the shop.

"Meredith my sweet! I have a favor to ask of you." I said in my manly voice causing the costumers to look and sigh at the sight of me. I can safely say if I were truly a boy I would be one hot ladies man. Meredith skipped over to me with joy and giggled softly at how good of a job we had done, turning me into a handsome "boy". " Meredith! I wanted to ask if you knew any good people that are looking for jobs I wish to hire some help." She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I do know a few. Mason Fulton is looking for a job...he has recently graduated from school but needs to make money to pay off the cost. There is also Li Ming and Li Hua they both worked for Mr. Bronte but he died recently. Other than that I don't really know...Ohh! There is also Ryu Chong...I learned that he is searching for someone to serve, all his family died and he needs something to help him move on and push through. You wouldn't mind helping right?"

"No I wouldn't mind. Call them for me sweetheart and tell them that I would like to meet with them...ohh and are Li Ming and Li Hua twins?" Meredith smiled and gave me a hug. "Yes they are twins! I will call them all up and call on you so that you may meet them as soon as possible." I gave her a dazzling smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Meredith. That would be much appreciated." She nodded happily, ignoring the women glaring at her back. "Good day, Meredith I must take my leave." she nodded and gave me a hug before I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing seemed to be going against me now but I know better than to let that blind me and leave me unaware of what could and shall happen. Arrogance is a fault that I shall not let myself have. Arrogance leads to the most tragic ends. I will not let myself die by something that could have been easily avoided or something stupid. If I am to die let it be for a good cause and let it help someone in some way. I will go down in glory not in shame. The only thing I fear in this world the most is the thought of being alone forever.

As I made my way home once more I glanced upon a beautiful hair brush with a floral design. Never have I ever truly wanted such a thing before but this was different. I didn't want it, I needed it. Smiling kindly at the merchant I bought the brush along with the set including the mirror and comb brush. This is the first time in a long time that I have let myself indulge in such a way. With a hop in my step I continued on my way happier than I have been for a while. Everything was in tip top shape, just how it needed to be. I went about my home inspecting everything. The floor was polished, windows clean, guest bedrooms made and prepared for any one, tea sets clean and ready, paper work filled and taken care of, and my candy bucket restocked.

As I went over the papers I noticed that everything was running well. Thankfully the company was well due to the precautions my father had put in place. I then began sending letters to the company workers and investors. With a sigh I started the normal household chores. Everything was in order by the time there was someone at my door. The bell rang obnoxiously, distracting me from finishing cleaning my new tea set. With yet another sigh I made my way down stairs.

At the door were Meredith, a man with raven black hair and forest green eyes the seemed to shimmer in the late noon light, and a pair of twins. The twins both had dark brown hair and big almond shaped light brown eyes. "Hello Meredith. Come in if you please." With that I turned and headed into my study. "Follow me please."

Once we arrived I raised my hand towards the seats in front of my desk. "So my dear Meredith, to what do I owe this nice visit to." She smiled at me and glanced at the people that accompanied her. "Well Eli I came with Ryu Chong and the twins Li Ming and Li Hua." So it is them. "Ahh, so this is the ones you spoke to me about. Well hello I am Alexander Eli Northland. You get to live here within my dear home and get to eat when you want so long as it is not excessive. You will have a good pay for every two weeks. Any questions." They all nodded and stood. "If you would like to get anything you may go, but for now I will assign jobs. Mr. Chong you will be my head butler. Li Ming and Li Hua you both shall be my personal maids. Oh and another thing I may at times just do things myself if I feel you do not do the task adequately enough, if that should be the case take it as me firing you if it is something major and I look really annoyed with you." They all nodded once more and left once I dismissed them.

The Queen had offered me a job in her service but frankly I feel that it would be a bit too over the top. Then again I am good at analyzing and solving problems. She said that she would have a few cases ready for me to review and go over. They are mainly to determine if the appropriate actions were taken and if the sentence was well deserved. Just thinking about it sounds tiring. With another sigh I began to write a letter accepting her offer. As long as it wouldn't be dangerous and I would have to mainly deal with paper work I would be fine with doing the job. By the time I was finished with writing the letter Li Ming and Li Hua were back. I showed them where they would be settled and got to Mr. Chong's new room to have everything prepared for him.

Once done I made my way back to my study and got out the outfits they would have to wear. My maids would wear pretty matching Chinese dresses that are red with beautiful flower and cloud patterns. My butler would wear a black over coat and vest along with a red shirt and black pants, with a white tie. Smiling at my choices I wait for all three to and report to me so I can give them their uniforms. As I sat there I looked out the window and looked at my cherry blossom tree. Though it was still quite cold the trees beautiful petals stayed put and seemed to hold warmth of their own. Looking at it I began to long for that warmth, where could I find that wholeness that my beautiful cherry tree seemed to have. Tears ran down my face without me noticing until I heard a knock at my door. Rubbing them away I cleared my throat. "Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

The twins and Mr. Chong walked in without making too much noise. "We since you all are going to work for me I shall say a bit about myself. One I am not a man, I am a woman. Two my name is Alexandria Eli, not Alexander Eli. No one is to know unless I give the word. As for your uniforms, Li Hua and Li Ming I got these for you," I informed as I handed them the red dresses. "I may change them every few months depending on what color I want to change it to." They nodded at this and smiled at the dresses. They were not cheap dresses I can say that but my father had gotten them on a whim years ago so why not put them to good use. I turned to Mr. Chong and handed him his uniform. "I hope it is the right size. Now as for you can expect, from me. I will not over work any of you; I might even do things myself, but I do demand you try to do your best at what I ask of you."

At this the nodded again and bowed to me. "Li Hua, Li Ming you both are to help me with daily morning routines. This means you have to help me dress in the morning and come with me to go stretch in the green house. You may continue on regular maid routines such as cleaning after Mr. Chong has presented breakfast. Mr. Chong you are in charge of helping me keep my schedule on the correct track. You are also to prepare my meals and help me through the day. Any questions?" They nodded a no. I smiled and dismissed them to go get settled in. Once they left I turned my chair towards the window once more. My heart just a bit more heavy than the last time I had looked at the cherry blossoms in jealously. My eyes seemed to glaze over a bit as I stared out.

I am lost. That much I am certain of, when or how I will find my true self again I am not too sure of. There is a longing in me, I want to be found, but I know I have to find myself and not depend on anyone to find me. With a sigh I got up and headed over to my gardens. I have a total of 4 different types of gardens; they are all inspired by different things. The first garden is the rose garden I grow all types of roses in honor of my dear mother. There I have one grand water fountain that has what my little sister had she lived would have been called, lilies. I also had special fish transported for the fountain. The second garden is the Japanese rock garden for my father. I made everything have a certain flow to it and made a shrine for my mother and father in the middle of the garden. The third garden is more of a meadow and willow scene one that makes you think of fairies, it is quite smaller than the rest. Then at last my own garden.

I had this one made to my own tastes; it is like a maze, the cherry blossom tree being the middle of the whole thing. You can see the entire maze from my study's window. There are certain places where I placed significant plants at dead ends and traps around a few places. The maze itself is certainly impressive I was very glad to have my home back indeed. With a sigh I decided to go visit an old friend of mine on Thursday. He shouldn't be too busy, he got some help after his parents died, his servants suck but he cares about them so he hasn't fired them yet. If they worked for me they would be dead by now. I slipped out of my chair and went to my room to rest a bit before having to get up early and go into town to get my new clothes and things I will need.

I called on Li Hua and Li Ming I got them to bathe me because I was feeling sleepy. "Lady Alexandria ?"Li Ming asked softly. "Yes, Li Ming." She looked at me shocked. I smiled. " I can tell you both apart." I commented with a soft giggle. They nodded together and smiled. " Most don't know how to tell us apart." declared Li Hua. I smiled again, it seems they can do more than what I once thought. "Well Li Hua is a bit more bold with her manner of speaking than you Li Ming. Also your eyes give off a different light. Li Hua seems more free spirited than you Li Ming. You seem more orderly and committed to what it is that you hold in your heart. Yin and Yang really..." they nodded and continued. "Well Lady Alexandria...We had hoped to join you tomorrow." Li Ming continued. I gave them a nod. They could be useful...I might need help. "You may join me if you like."

They squealed and hugged me. "Girls...now you are all wet too." I gave a sigh. The looked at their dresses and pouted at me. "Sorry Mistress."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexandria! Join us!", a voice that I know called. It was soft yet commanding and that voice held all the love I could ever want within it. It was mommy...my dear mommy. I pushed the sheets away from my face and ran down the stairs to see her. As I ran my heart seemed to flutter, it was all a dream...it was all a dream.

"Mommy!" I called out, happiness draped my usually cold tone. I saw her. Her beautiful dark brown wavy hair and navy blue eyes. Running to her I jumped and hugged her. Holding her close I took in her scent, warmth and her aura. "Don't ever leave me! I love you mommy! Don't leave me!" I cried out with tears running down my face.

"Oh my dear Alexandria...shh...calm down sweetie. I love you too, we love you." my mommy said as my father came over to us. He hugged us both and chuckled. "Alexandria we have to go now but remember we love you and want you to live a good life...have a family, get married, be happy. Now promise us Alexandria Eli that you will find a way to be happy." He gave me his no non sense face. I looked up at them with tears, and nodded.

" I will daddy." They both smiled and pulled me closer to them. With one last tight hug the kissed my cheeks and let go. "Till next time, mommy , daddy." They smiled. "Till next time, sweetheart." With that they left through the door. Light filled the room as they left and when it closed it was dark once more...

"Lady Alexandria!" called Li Hua. I sighed and sat up as The twins came in. The wore a replica of the dresses I had given them yesterday except it was a light violet with splashes of red. They came towards me to find that I would not make it easy. Li Ming ended up carrying me to the Bathroom. After we went out for a nice stroll before getting ready to head into town. Once dressed we headed out to go attend to certain matters. We went to the post office to turn in the letter.

"Come along girls." I said as we left the post office. There were a few men standing outside the door, drunk. Goodness gracious...I can never catch a break. One of them tried to grab Li Ming. I quickly hit his hand away with my cane and gave him a harsh glare. "Don't touch them they work for me not you." I said harshly. The man had the audacity to scoff at me. Out of spite I punched him in the face and flipped him over on to the floor causing everyone to look our way. "Please keep your filthy hands to yourself. Next time I will not be so merciful." with that I walked away with Li Hua and Li Ming.

...%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$...

"Young master did you see that." Sebastian said with a hidden grin. Ciel scoffed at him. and continued on annoyed. "Doesn't matter we have business to attend to. The Queen wishes to meet with me about an urgent matter."


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody assholes. They thought they could touch my maids! No they can not! "Sir Alexander, please be calm, we are fine now." pleaded Li Hua and Li Ming. With a sigh I nodded and continued walking. "Okay now that that's done lets go visit the Queen!" They gazed at me astonished. "W..what Milord?" stuttered Li Hua. "Auntie must miss me!" I yelled as I ran towards the castle with them running after me.

As I skipped along and smiled. My worries seemed to lift away leaving me nothing but happiness. I let a giggle or two escape making people look at me as I passed by with a smile on my face. As I made my way into the castle two guards tried to stop me. I just gave them a glare and lifted my pocket watch with my family crest on it, A crescent moon with a butterfly. They were basically tripping over themselves in order to let me in. I smiled at them and headed towards the location of my Aunt.

"Alexander! What are you doing?!" Called out Ash...I hate Ash. "I believe that is for my aunt and I to know. Tell me where she is and I wont kill you at night while you sleep." I informed with a smile. He stared at me in annoyance. He thinks he can hide he's feelings but they are easy to read from his eyes. Li Hua and Li Ming came up behind me fans raised ready to fight Ash if he dared act upon his feelings. I smiled up at them. They were in stance and looked beautiful at that, makes me wish I could act like a girl again. "So what will it be Ash?"

He gave me a fake smile and turned. "This way please." I ran and jumped on his back, giggling. He looked at me annoyed again. "You know you love me." I said teasing him. He smiled again. " I also know you are female." I placed my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Leaning down I whispered softly in his ear. "I also know you are a fallen angel. I may not look it but I am quite aware of all you creatures. For your sake don't hurt my aunt." He stood frozen for a bit but recovered himself and grabbed my butt and squeezed me hard causing me squeal loudly. I glared at him. "I thought you were supposed to be an angel." He turned to look at me. "I am a fallen angel Alexandria."

I sighed and smacked him. "Well hurry FALLEN angel." He looked at me in wonder. I looked at him in curiosity, what is going through his head?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&************************&************ *************&&*&*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^66$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

Ash's pov

You would think that her soul would be dirty, very dirty at that but no it was...clean. As if she had never done anything evil or had true hate within her. I know that her family died and frankly I expected her to come out like the Phantomhive child but no if anything it is cleaner than when I saw her last. She makes me feel something...she makes me feel, that within itself is and accomplishment.

She dozed off on my back as I went up the stairs I only hope the Phantomhive doesn't make her filthy with his own soul. I must protect her. I dislike her but she will be useful later.

888888888888888888888888888888888***************** *********************************%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meep


	6. Chapter 6

Ash's POV

She slept on my back as I carried her up the stairs. She mumbled a bit as we went. Something like "Don't eat mister Mittens!" and "Off with her head! Down with the white Queen! " in other words I was quite confused. I finally reached the door to the queen's study where she had The Phantomhive child with her along with that accursed Demon. I knocked softy. "Come in. " She said softy. After opening the door I walked in smoothly. "Young Alexandria is here your majesty. " A smile graced her face and her eyes lit up; "Let her in then!" I smiled and turned a bit so she could see her niece. Victoria laughed and pointed to the small love-seat next to her. With a nod I set her on the seat. Then Alexandria opened her eyes slowly and quite gracefully, surprisingly.

"Auntie! " She called out upon seeing Victoria. Victoria smiled at her and gave the child a hug. Alexandria seemed to brighten the Queen's soul more with just that hug. She must have a bit of angel blood in her. She is interesting, I might need her later on. "Auntie. Why haven't you gotten rid of Ash?" Scratch that I might kill her. With that I left to get everything in order once more.

Alexandria's POV

Li Hua and Li Ming walked to me and both stood behind me quietly. I smiled at my auntie and sat back down on the love-seat. " I came to visit on a whim sorry auntie." I apologized embarrassed. She laughed and smiled brighter than she had for the past few months. "No dear it is a good that you came. The days have become harder without my dear Albert..." She cried with great sorrow at having said his name. I jumped up and hugged her. "Shh. Auntie you have to be strong, dear uncle Al would have wanted you to stay strong for your people." She nodded at me and cleaned her tears.

"Ohh! Dear, meet Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel my dear niece Duchess Alexandria Eli Northland." I looked over to the Earl and nearly laughed. He looked so cute! I ran over to him and hugged him, completely ignoring my manners naturally. "You are Soooooo cute! Ahh if I could have had a brother...My mother decided no more children after me. How lonely I was...and am." I cuddled him in my arms and lifted him over to my seat, placing him in my lap. He looked irritated and like he was about to snap. I snapped my finger and clued Li Hua and Li Ming into action. Li Hua fanned us while Li Ming presented Ciel with a plate of different treats. Devil's cake, Angel food, Strawberry shortcake, pineapple upside-down cake, velvet cake, banana split cheese cake and a selection of fruits. "Eat whichever you would like Dear." I encouraged as I saw his eyes widen and gleam at the plate. He seemed to forgive me and take the bait as he ate a bit of the Devil's cake.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he seemed like a serious kid but he is sweet in his own way that much I could tell. "Auntie I have decided to take the job but you promise I don't have to do field work!?" She smiled at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes but nodded. "Okay, then you can send me the archives in your position and a paper naming the current missions to look out for. I will need somewhere safe to place them once they have been looked over and organized...I might get a secret room created..." I highly doubt that someone will try to steal the information because I will not be as well known as the other agents. Then again it would be best to start work on the room immediately, one can never bee too cautious. Auntie nodded at me with a grim expression. "Yes, I shall send it all with Earl Grey." I looked at her and frowned; I dislike Earl Grey...a lot. I didn't protests though, it would have been too much. I was already being informal, no need to be down right imprudent. I nodded with a grimace. Ciel ate happily but listened to the conversation nonetheless. I patted his head and swiped off a bit of frosting from his cheek. I licked my fingers savoring the thick yet creamy chocolate frosting. As I did so I felt stares, intense stares at that. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. My Aunt, Ciel, the twins, Ciel's butler; It was quite disconcerting. I looked at the innocently with a tilt to my head. "May I ask what it is that has concerned you all? Do I have something on my face?"

They all nodded a negative but still seemed a bit dazed; I wonder why. "Well, I also wanted to inform you auntie that I might be adding a new branch to my company. We might invest in baked goods as well...like bread and pastries. I am currently working on a packaging that will not only look revolutionary but be revolutionary; with a design built to keep the goods in great condition for longer. What do you think?" She looked at me with doubt. "I'm sure it will be nice Alexandria." I gave her a stoic look. "Lying is a sin Auntie. A simple, I am unsure dear but the idea of it sounds nice dear, would have been sufficient. But beyond that I do hope you do look out for it. " I said in a calm tone that portrayed no true emotion. I then placed Ciel on the sofa and kissed his forehead. "I hope to see you all again...maybe...hopefully...not too soon. Good day to you all! Li Hua, Li Ming...lets go. Good day Auntie." With that I took my leave.

Once outside again, we made our way back to the square where the carriage was waiting. As we walked I took notice of the chilling morning air, it was a bit bad. It reminded me of myself in a way. Beautiful, bright, and shining from your window but harsh, cold, and gloomy once you stepped outside your home. I miss my parents. I sighed as I entered the carriage,

"Mistress Alexandria, are you ill?" asked Li Ming, concerned. I smiled at her. "No, I am not ill. I am just lonely. Nothing to worry about. " I responded and turned towards the window. I was then suddenly hugged by both of the twins. "We are here for you Mistress! Do not feel lonely. " Li Hua declared sounding determined as Li Ming kissed my cheek. I hugged them back and giggled. I was happy, I am happy. I am happy, happier then I have been in months. I smiled at them and laughed as Li Ming told me a joke. This feeling I get with them is something I like, I never really had any friends. I then stopped laughing. Li Ming and Li Hua looked at me questioningly. "Are we friends? " I asked shyly, hoping they would say yes. They laughed and nodded hugging me. "Best Friends." They told me with a twinkle in their eyes, a good twinkle. I smiled and started crying with happiness. They hugged, kissed and petted me trying to stop my crying. I giggled through my tears. Yes, I am happy, I hope mother and father can see this, my happiness.

Thank you for reading!

I hope you like it, and please comment! I would like to hear (read) what you have to say or want to see in this story. If you ask I might even add extra/funny scenes (highly likely). I really would like a comment or two...two is a bit much... (sigh)

Well again thanks for reading!

Love M!


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a week without any major incidents, everything has been running smoothly. Li Ming and Li Hua tend to hover over me trying to keep me safe from everything. Ryu has been trying his best to try and get them to stop but I don't really mind. I think he is a bit jealous...but well who knows what truly goes on in that man's mind. It feels nice; being spoiled and watched over by them. It is a bit selfish on my part but the last time I was treated like a child was when I was five. After my sixth birthday I was put into a strict schedule that consisted of many different classes in order to become a very educated woman. I love my parents but I did miss out on a lot of childhood. Instead of playing in the grass, I would be reading a book. Instead of going on the trips my parents went on I would stay at home studying. I never truly got to be a normal child, I guess being normal just isn't ment for me. But like one woman in the future will say, I would rather be absolutely ridiculous than be normal and boring. I sure as hell hope I'm not boring...it would be like losing what makes me, me.

I sat at my desk and flicked my wrist a bit in hopes of being able to get my blood to flow normally, it was as some would say asleep. The huge daunting stack on my desk was reduced to five stacks, with four stacks ready to be filed. The fifth stack were one's I need to investigate and verify myself. Many of the ones in that stack were either vague or incomplete, this business, once the Queen's, is mine now and this nonsense is not going to be tolerated. I quickly began to identify who those suspected were and write down things that I did not find in the paperwork. Suddenly the door bell rang through the home. Who could that be?

Li Ming and Li Hua came into my office. "Lady Northland the visitor is Mr. Fulton, he wishes to work for you my lady." Li Hua informed, I nodded. "Let him in then, oh and send him up." They bowed and left to do as indicated. I began to sort through some of my company's financial records as Mr. Fulton made his way towards my office. "Hello Mr. Fulton. I inference you are here for my personal assistant position. " I said as I held my hand out to him. He nodded softly, his ash blonde hair shimmering as the light hit it. He took my hand and kissed it; Well more like softly lay his lips on my hand. "Yes my Lady. I wish to work for you." he informed smoothly while looking me in the eyes. "Ohh my Mr. Fulton! You do know how to charm a lady I dare say but I am not easily won." I stood and walked over to my book case looking for my mythology book.

"You certainly are not Lady Northland. Forgive me if I was too bold." Ahh! Found it! I turned to Mr. Fulton slowly, "Bold you were. Offended I am not, let us not dwell on this." He nodded again and smiled. "Of course my lady!" I walked back to my desk with book in hand. "Let us begin, so references? " I asked as I began flipping through the book. I know it is somewhere in here. "We I have a few letters from my professors and Ms. Meredith." He held out a few papers to me. I looked up at him. "Please place that on the desk. I dislike being handed things with a passion. Next live-in or do you have your own place?" He nodded looking uncomfortable. "Live-in."

I nodded. Yes! Found it! I glanced up at his shining aquamarine blue eyes. If you looked closely enough you saw gold flecks in them. Check! I looked at his hand and saw it. Double check! His nails were a light golden color and near his wrist I saw his blue rune. Holy cow! He is...he is the...The Blue Fairy king. What could he possibly want from me?

"So Mr. Fulton what is it you want most?" He started to think. "Why do you ask?" I gave him a mischievous smile."A number of reasons really. It could be that I am merely curious, or that I want to help. It is possible I know..."He looked up startled. "about you and Meredith's little affair. " He smiled then. "I can assure you my lady there is no affair. I will only serve you my lady." I nodded and turned the page. "You are hired. You will have the room below my own, I expect you to find me after my morning walk. You will wear a uniform, white and gold with a hint of blue, you will find it all in order when you return. Your payment will be monthly. " He smiled and nodded. "Dismissed. " I turned in my chair as he bowed and left. I let out a sigh. Why do I feel like I just shot myself in the foot?

] [■

Meep!


	8. Chapter 8

With a loud sigh I kicked a box full of paperwork I needed to destroy. I swear I had around ten paper cuts on my thumb alone. As I swished around my wrist I glanced out the window for about the twentieth time. I can never get over the gardens, they stay the same and as strange as it sounds they hold me together. As I looked out longingly I saw something. For a few brief moments I was confused over what or who it was but as I began to stare intensely I knew who it was. I gave an exasperated sigh right then and there. He has one hell of an audacious nerve to show up on my grounds!

New found energy seemed to enter my body as I stood and rang Li Hua and Li Ming's bell, alerting them that I was in need of assistance. Almost immediately they knocked on the door. "Come in." The silently opened the door and stepped in. They both gave me a curtsy and awaited orders. "Li Hua please get my pistol...my hunting gun might be better...ohh well get both. Li Ming come with me I need to change into more suitable clothes. " With that they stepped into action. I changed into my hunting outfit and went out back with my guns. Oh...my I do quite love my guns. So smooth and cold to the touch! Oh and the smell of the powders held with in! I shook my head back and forth. Snap out of it Alex!

With a huff I pushed the doors open and stepped out. "Ohh! Alexandria!" Cried out a red headed pest. I turned quickly to my left as he ran towards me with open arms. Without much thought I punched his face and shot him. The twins gave a gasp as he fell on the ground bleeding. A frown etched my face as I walked over to him and kicked his side. "Get up. What are you doing here? I am fairly certain I'm not dieing any time soon." A loud obnoxious groan left his lips as he turned on his side.

"What! No, "oh my love Grell how are you!" No! Just shoot me!"He complained as he slowly got up. Slowly rising my gun again I gave him a smirk. "I will do as you wish." His green eyes widened and he quickly threw himself at my feet. "Nooo! Ali we are good friends are we not! Please do not shoot me,again!Willy was mad last time I got blood on the new carpet!"I gave him a stoic face and sighed. "William does have a habit of being too harsh at times..."I allowed. Yet another sigh left my lips, I need to stop sighing. "Come on you fugly "Lady" lets go inside." I joked as I led the way to my home. I remember the day we first met... "Hey! Who are you calling Fugly!? What does that even mean!?"...Sometimes I wish I could forget.

I had almost died that day. Grell saved me, strangely enough. A reaper saving a human...unheard of a myth, yet it happened. My mother and I had gone into town to find my father a gift. A harmless task, at least it should have been. I trailed behind my mother and tried to stay close I really did, but luck had not been on my side. The chattering of people made me feel small as I looked about frantically for my mother. For a six year old child to be alone in a crowd without it's mother, it was terrifying.

As I searched for my mother in the crowd some child a little older than myself bumped into me. Before I could apologize out of habit the child got up and ran. Shocked did not cover how I felt could this person really not hold enough manners to apologize to me. A frown splashed across my face but with a sigh I let it go. Finding mom was more important. As I turned around I saw two men make their way towards me. Instinct told me to run, and I did just that.

Mommy! I needed to find mommy! I ran as I screamed out for her. I could sense them closing in on me and goodness was I scared. People moved aside but did not help, it was that fact that terrified me more. If they were to catch me my Parents would have no clue as to who took me and where. I was done for, my legs were becoming sore and I was slowing down. Nothing was going to save me and that fact drew desperation. Push harder! I repeated that line over and over again in vain. As I rounded the corner I tripped. A cry of...I'm not totally sure, defeat, helplessness, desperation or complete and utter sadness which ever it was, I let it out as I fell. The two men were around me within seconds. One held me down as I screamed and the other took anything of value. The one holding me down had a far away yet cruel look in his eyes as he watched me struggle. After a while my screams began to irritate him it seemed. He glared at me harshly and slapped me. Once the other man was done they began to beat me into a bloody mess.

I was warm for a little, my blood was warm. Everything was silent as the men left, I could no longer scream. I began to close my eyes, mommy. All I wanted was mommy.


End file.
